


Having to Be Saved Again

by xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx
Summary: Set in Super during the fight with Frieza. Gohan has just lost Piccolo again...
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Having to Be Saved Again

# Having to Be Saved Again 

Not again! 

My voice ccontinually echoed in my head. He protected me again! 

Piccolo stood in front of me; like this before. All I saw was a blinding light which was my fear of dying. 

History yet again repeats itself. He's gone. And it's all my fault. 

He died for me. While I stood back and he took the final blow.

Just how long must I keep backing away? How many more times will he have to save me.

I'm too weak; too powerless to help. I would've ended this if I possessed the power. But I did what I'd always wanted: become a scholar.

However, I forgot that I also wanted to protect the ones I love. How can I do that when I can't even turn Super Saiyan easily anymore? 

I didn't train because other priorities were important. That doesn't matter now. The bad guys always visit when anyone least expects. 

I could've ended this if I had my old powers. Or at least I stood a chance. Instead I'm still. My best friend/mentor sits in front of me, dead. He's not moving. 

My hands shake in fear, and in frustration. I'm too weak. I can't save anyone anymore. I couldn't save Piccolo. 

What's worse is I wouldn't be able to save my daughter. She's everything. She's too young and defenseless. I should be able to protect her... no-one else should. Yet I'm too weak to protect my own daughter. Now that's pathetic. 

I've seriously become useless; too weak. I'm not going to win this battle. Definitely not like this... 

Saddest thing is I'm not powerful enough to save anyone. But that... that has to change. 

I should be able to save the ones I love. Now I'm incapable of protecting anyone. 

Piccolo saved me again. All I could do was stand back and close my eyes. I thought when I'd open them I'd be gone. Instead he's lying on the floor after protecting me. He shouldn't have to protect me anymore. 

Everything turns white after he's gone. 

And finally I transform again. However I'm saved by my Dad like some pathetic, helpless child. I'm not 10 again... but it feels like I am.


End file.
